Edmund and The Fangirl
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Edmund has a fangirl and that's when trouble starts! The fangirl is an OC.


**A/N: The fangirl is attacking Edmund! OH NO! WARNING! OOC!**

**Legal: I DO NOT own Lord of The Rings or Narnia!**

* * *

><p>At the house where the four kids lived Edmund was getting some strange letters from an unknown person; Edmund got another letter in the mail and read it to himself.<p>

_Dear Eddie, I really love the way you smile and the way you talk and just how you look, you're really cute and maybe someday I can meet you face-to-face, it would be wonderful, bye now!_

_Your secret love._

"I wish that girl would just walk up to me and just say Edmund, not Eddie, I love you with all of my heart and I just want you to pucker out those lips of yours and kiss me!" Edmund said aloud to himself while he walked back inside the house.

"What are you talking about Edmund?" Lucy asked as she walked up to Edmund.

"No one, I was, uh, ...Just talking to myself about a play I was going to make." Edmund replied but he didn't sound very convincing.

Before Lucy could reply Peter came down the stairs and walked over to Lucy and Edmund, "What are you to talking about? I could hear you two all the way up the stairs and into the hallway, so what two talking about?" Peter asked as he looked at Edmund then he turned his gaze to Lucy.

Before anyone could do or say anything they all heard a loud screaming sound, "What's that?" Peter said as he looked around still hearing someone scream.

Then all of a sudden someone walked inside the open door to the house and walked up to Peter from behind, "Hey you!" A mean Scottish voice said.

"What the?" Peter said as he quickly spun around to see a dwarf with a battle axe tied to his back standing right in front of him. "Who are you?" Peter asked as he looked at Gimli up and down.

"I'm Gilmi, who are you?" Gilmi replied as he just stood straight up but he wore a angry look on his face.

"Hi Gilmi, I'm Peter, that's Edmund, and that's Lucy, where are you from?" Peter asked again as he wore an unsure look on his face.

"It's a long story." Gilmi replied as he took a few steps closer to Peter.

Then an Elf walked in through the open door and walked up behind Gilmi, "What are you doing?" Legolas asked as he looked down at Gilmi who now had an indignant look on his face.

"Just talking to these kids." Gilmi replied as he pointed at Peter, Edmund, and Lucy.

"Oh," Legolas replied then he looked up at the _kids_, "Hi, we're not from around here and frankly I don't know how me and Gimli even got here, so, could you tell us where we are?" Legolas asked as he looked at each kid.

"Hey could you tell me what this girl wants from me?" Edmund said as he pushed past Peter and handed Legolas the letter that the unkown girl sent him.

Legolas and Gimli both read the letter to themselves, "It can't be!" Legolas said after he read the letter.

"It's horrible!" Gilmi said after he read the letter as well.

"What, what's wrong?" Edmund asked as he started to shake a little bit.

"It's the horrible..." Legolas replied as he looked at Edmund.

"The disgusting..." Gilmi also replied as he handed the letter back to Edmund while looking at him.

"You..." Legolas said then he gulped a little bit.

"Have..." Gilmi said then he gulped as well.

"A FANGIRL!" Both Legolas and Gilmi screamed at once as they now had scared looks on their faces.

"No way!" Edmund screamed as he backed up a few steps away from Gilmi and Legolas who were shaking a little bit.

"Yes way." Legolas replied as his eyes grew wide.

"What's a fangirl?" Edmund asked as he cocked his head to the right while squinting his eyes a little bit.

"A fangirl is a nightmare to all men! It's a girl that is obsessed with you!" Legolas said as he walked over to Edumnd and patted him on the back. "I don't envy you." Legolas continued then he stopped patting Edmund on the back.

"That's horrbile!" Edmund said as he started to quiver in fear as he looked around for the evil fangirl...

"HEY CUTIE!" A girl screamed as she ran up to Edmund and started touching his clothes. "I had been waiting for this day where we could meet and it's here! I loved you in the movie!" The girl said as she kissed Edmund who was in shock.

"RUN! COME GILMI LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Legolas screamed as he grabbed Gilmi's arm and then they ran off.

Edmund broke away from the fangirl and slammed the door in her face, "HEY! Let me in! I want to see my Edmund!" The fangirl screamed as she stomped her right foot on the ground acting like a brat.

"Never!" Peter screamed as he Edmund and Lucy were all holding the door shut so she couldn't get in. "I knew I should've got the lock fixed earlier today." Peter continued.

The fangirl quickly got bored and walked away from the house, "Darn!" The fangirl said as she walked off mad.

* * *

><p>The next day Edmund was too scared to go outside so Peter went outside to go to someone who could get the door lock fixed, but while Peter was away the fangirl returned, "HELP! HELP LET US IN!" Legolas screamed as he and Gilmi were banging on the door trying to get away from the evil fangirl.<p>

Susan opened the door only to get run over by an Elf and a Dwarf, "OW!" Susan screamed as she hit the floor.

"Hurry close the door there's a fangirl outside!" Legolas screamed as he and Gilmi slammed the door shut.

"There's no fangirl out there, it's my little sis, Lucy." Susan said as she got up off the floor.

Legolas and Gilmi both looked at each other and said, "OH!"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: THE END!**


End file.
